You Belong With Me
by BroadwayBabe4
Summary: Cammie didn't like La Push. She didn't want to stay in La Push. But her life gets turned around completly when a certain werewolf imprints. How can you be in love with a person you've known for two seconds? EmbryOC
1. Chapter 1

"Cammie?…Cammie? Cam? CAMERMON!!" My pain in the ass older brother Hunter was poking me trying to get my attention. I remainded silent. "Not talking doesn't mean we're moving back!" he pointed out. Damn him and his logic! I used to live in La Push, when I was like four and the only thing I really remembered was there was this kid that put rocks in his snowballs. Needless to say I was _thrilled_ to be back.

"Fine be a total child!" Hunter said turning his eyes back to the road. I punched him in the shoulder. Not that it did much, he was 6'5 and all muscele."Pouting won't help."

"Wanna bet?" I muttered Hunter put a hand over his heart and gasped.

"She can speak!" I forced his hand back to the wheel.

"Seriously we are going to wreck!" He shrugged. It was either him or my twenty year old sister Tanya who considered speed limits 'suggestions'. I wasn't allowed to drive because both siblings had senoirity over me.

"Why are we going to a bonfire anyway?" I asked. We were only half Quileute, my dad was a hundred percent native amercian and wanted to reconnect with his roots I guess, but why were we getting inducted into the tribe?

"Cause Dad said he wants us to meet everybody plus it'll be fun." Hunter said. "Better then bonfires in Seattle." We didn't even have bonfires in Seattle so even if this was the worst bonfire in the history of the universe that'd be true.

"Look go for an hour and if you still want to shoot yourself in the head after that, I'll take you home. Deal?" I sighed it was pretty fair. I nodded. "Back to the silent treatment huh? Well it doesn't matter we're here!" He said a bit to cheerfully for my taste. We both hopped out of the car. I saw my sister's Mazda parked near by.

"Didn't Tanya leave after us?" I asked Hunter running to catch up with his long strides. He nodded. I shuddered, she had to have been going 110 mph. "Where are you going?" He was walking towards a group of boys.

"That kid helped us move." H e pointed to one but you couldn't really see with out the firelight.

"Just because you're eighteen now doesn't mean you can call everyone kid!" I pointed out annoyed. He smirked.

"I wouldn't expect a child like you to understand." I scowled and began to go in the opposite direction.

"were are _you_ going?" He asked

"Away from you!" I called back. I walked away until I ran into Tayna. Or she ran into me.

"Cammie! Have you meet anybody you like yet?" She was worst then my brother, except she WANTED me to get a boyfriend.

"Considereing I've been here a grand total of ten seconds NO!" She rolled her eyes. Or at least I though she did. It got really dark here fast.

"Wait, didn't I leave after you?"

"Yes." There was silence and I could tell she was thinking.

"Maybe I should reevaluate my driving philosophy…"

"Ya think? You were probably going over a-whoooa!" I was about to finish my sentence when a football hit me in the back of the head. "oouch!" I groaned.

"WHO EVER THREW THAT IS DEAD!" Tanya called in the general direction it came in. A super tall girl walked up to us.

"It's just those idiots again. They didn't mean anything by it. I'm Leah." She said mainly to Tanya. Tanya glanced at me giving me the typical 'let your big lesbian sister flirt by herself' look.

"Well, I better return this to the idiots then. Nice meeting you, I'm Cammie by the way." She gave me a small, yet forced, smile. I walked away but my way was blocked by a colassial boy.

"Sorry! I'm the idiot that threw the football." He said with a bit of a laugh. I smiled.

"Well lucky for you, my sister has decided to spare your life." He laughed again. "I'm Cammie Greenwood."

"Jake Black, hey wait I remember you!" He did? I had no idea who he was. "Well played T-ball together when we were like four!" I sort of had a faint memory of that.

"Cool." I said not knowing what to say. He motioned for me to follow.

"Considering you're technically new I'll introduce you to my friends." How kind of him I thought bitterly. I was so NOT in the mood for hormonal ….giant….ripped….boys. My thoughts changed a bit as we approached his friends. They were all freaking giants!

"Hey Jake, didja find the ball?" One asked. He noticed me. "Who's the chick?" Now I'm not a super feminist of anything but I don't like being refered to as chick.

"I'm Cammie Greenwood." I said with a bit of hostilitiy in my voice that he obviously detected.

"I'm Quil Atrea. How you doin?"He said making everyone laugh. It made me blush of course, I'm embarrassed rather easily. I muttered a hello. He studied me closer, something which made me pretty uncomfortable.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked making him snapped his gaze away from me.

"Nope, but you look kind of familiar. Wait, did you say Greenwood?"

"ADD much Quil?" A smaller giant asked.

"Look something shiny!" I said pointing behind him. He spun around and pouted when the only thing back there was a boy coming towards them. Everyone was laughing at that point.

"I'm Seth Clearwater, I believe your Dad's hanging out with my mom tonight." The runt of the litter (standing at a mere ten feet) said sticking out his hand. I reached out to shake but pulled back as soon as we made contact. His hand felt like it had been in the fire for about an hour!

"Whoa! Do you have a fever of something?" I asked. Jake was giving Seth a hard look.

"Um, no I just have unnaturally warm hands." He said laughing nervously. I didn't really believe him, but I didn't pry any more. The boy that had been walking towads us finally entered our little ring.

"Hey guys how's it-" He stopped talking the moment his eyes fell on me. He gave me this weird stare, it made me feel very uncomfortable. He began to shake.

"Embry!" Seht said grabbing him holding him steady.

"Oh my god! Is he having a seizure? Should we call a doctor?" I freaked.

"NO!" Jake said harshly. I was taken aback. "No, I mean he's…you….his…" But I wasn't staying around for him to finish. I took off towards Hunter's car. A few seconds later I heard someone call:

"WAIT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" but I didn't feel like waiting. I wanted out of this crazy town with overheated giants and boys that have seizures. I began to open the car door, I heard somebody running close behind me.

"Wait! Please! Just wait!" I jumped in and speed out of there.

-

"Yeah, Dad I'm fine I just had a little freak out and left is all…yeah but Hunter can ride with Tanya…I don't want to lose him either but come on!….I know I'll apologise at dinner with the Clearwaters…love you to bye." I hung up my phone and laid down on my bed. It was really weird. It was my room, but it wasn't _my_ room. I heard something at the front door. My dad probably locked himself out. I went down not really caring that I had on a pair of old sweatpants and tank top. I opened the door and found none other then Jake.

"Heya Cammie." He said with a grin.

"Hi Jake." I said awkwardly. I had just run away from his friends, why was he so damn happy?

"I guess we kind of freaked you out back there huh?"

"Yeah. I kind of wanted to go anyway. Social gatherings aren't really my thing."

"Well would you mind coming back?" He asked nervously. I stared at him for a good ten seconds.

"Not really…"

"please? It's kind of important…" He asked again this time even more panicky. Ok what was his problem?

"Um…"

"Great!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside and plopped me on his motorcycle.

"Oh hell no! I'm not riding on a-" He shoved a helmet on me.

"Hold on tight!" He said before zooming off. I clung to him with all my life. When we finally skidded to a stop at the beach I had a hard time letting go

"Uh Cammie…"

"I'm not flirting I'm just getting over seeing my life flash before my eyes."

"Not a speed girl huh?" I shakily shook my head no. I slowly let go of Jake and swung my legs around to try and touch the ground. As soon as I stood up my vision began to swim I tried to re-balance my self.

"Oh shit." A boy said and that's all can remembe before I blacked out.

-

When I came back to life I heard three vocie, all yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL JAKE!!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!"

I let out a little groan and covered my ears. Almost instantaneously everything got quiet. A large ,warm, boy appeared right next to me. Because of my current position I was slightly brain dead so all I could manage to say was:

"Did I pass out?" He gave me a smile and nodded. My powers of observation made me realize I was currently in his arms. I felt my cheeks turning red.

"um…" I didn't really know what to do. Half of me wanted to spring up and run like hell, the other half was some what content here. "Who are you?" He smiled even more as I met his eyes. I got a funny, butterfly feeling.

"I'm Embry." He said softly. I suddenly felt rather shy. Although Embry hadn't seem to notice(the only thing he did notice was me) but everyone there was staring at us.

"Um," I felt very dumb using that word so much. I have so many better words at my disposal. "I'm Cammie." He just kept looking at me, with this stare of total adoration. It gave me the butterfly feeling again. I situated my self so I was no longer in Embry's grasp. He looked at me so pleadingly and sadly I almost felt bad.

"Ok, why the hell am I here?" I asked trying to ignore Embry's constant stares. A boy that lookedlike he was in charge turned to Embry.

"Tell her. Might as well get it out of the way now." Embry furrowed his brow. He was thinking really hard about whatever it was he was going to say.

"Cammie," He seemed to enjoy saying my name. "Do you remember any of those old Quileute legends?"

**Finally done! I've been thinking about doing a SethOC PaulOC or EmbryOC fic for awhile now and I finally did! And I'm very sorry about any spelling mistakes, my computers spell check is busted. Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for deciding to visit this story yet again. I can tell I won't get many reviews unless I update every hour cause Twilight is so freaking popular…. So please please please review?!?**

My life was taking a rather unexected turn. I sat there politly listening to the bull they dished out. While in my head I was trying to figure out why I was really here.

_They're going to sacrafice me in some weird ritutal. They need a virgin or something! Like in that Megan Fox movie! Pssh Megan Fox is so overrated! Her SNL skit wasn't even Heder is great though. I think he's going to be in- FOCUS! Ok maybe this is just a practical joke, an elaborate sick and cruel joke but a joke! _

"So what you're telling me is…you're a werewolf" Embry nodded looking kind of embarrassed. "and you're also my soulmate…only more?" I asked trying to take in all the things they had told.

"Yes. We're sorta perfect for each other." He said smiling trying to lighten the mood but at the same time his eyes were begging me to believe him.I was at a total loss for words. This was so not happening.

" So you expec-" but before I could finish my well thought out rejection when I saw the single biggest wolf I had ever seen. But instead of screaming, I looked at the wolf and he gave a creepy lopsided grin…like face. He transformed into a man. And dear lord he was NAKED!That was when I screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed covering my eyes. I felt Embry's arm instantly going around me protectivly.

"What? Oh you guys didn't tell her yet?" he asked causallly, as if he wasn't naked!

"No they told me, you happen to be **freaking naked** right now!" I said still covering my eyes. All of the boy s(minus Embry) began to laugh.

"Just cover up." Embry almost growled. This night was getting to freaky for me. I ducked out of his arms and sat on the ground. I thought I heard him whimper but I shook the feeling off

"Is it safe to look?" I ask after a moment or two.

"Yeah."

"Are you coverd up?" I asked before looking. I knew teenage boys all to well from my older brother and his friends.

"More or less" He said. If I was looking at him I would have glared.

"Well make it more!" I snapped. He muttered angriliy about something that I couldn't hear.

"Ok, you can unshield your eyes now." I uncovered my eyes, and he was wearing a pair of sweatpants.

"So you're the imprint huh?" He said almost angrily. Not knowing how to respond, and knowing a sarcastic comment wouldn't work out well.( a 5'5 girl surrounded by ginormas boy that are werewolves. Yeah not a good idea) So I merely shrugged.

"Yes she is." Embry said, almost possesivly, he moved in my direction but made no more physical contact.

"Well we'd better get you home." Jake said, breaking the tension between Embry and the previously naked boy.I nodded a little and slowly stood up. Embry, much happier now that he wasn't glaring at his friend, or enemy. I'm not really sure.

"I'll take you home." He voluntereed

"Uh, no that's ok, I can walk." Total lie. It was pitched black and I didn't even now which way to go. He looked both hurt and worried.

"It's to dark! You could get lost or hurt!" He said sounding strangled.

"yeah, but, uh showing up at my house, late at night…with a boy ….after I ditched a party would not go well for me or you." His eyes still looked worried. But he nodded understanding

"Your parents?"

"My dad, yeah he'd freak. So would my brother. My sister…" She would probably ask how it was but I'm not saying that in front of _him_. I mean them.

"Well, I told your sister I was taking you back to the party." Jake admitted. Embry's jaw muscles clenched. "So it might be a good idea of I take her home." Embry looked incredibly annoyed. Wait, does this mean I have to ride home on that motorcycle?

"Oh hell no!" I said. The two of them gave me surprised looks. "I'm not going home via that death trap on wheels!"

"Well what do you propose we do?" Jake asked insulted by my death trap comment.

"Um…uhh..." Well this was significantly awkward. "I'll ride the motorcycle okay! But go really slow!"

"Ok, sheesh." Embry was losing it. He was pulling out his hair in frustration. He looked so incredibly angry, he was trying very hard not to shake but I saw his arms quivering. Not really knowing what to do, I gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. His instantly calmed down the moment I touched him. He looked at me with big sad brown eyes.

"I'll be fine." I said in a small voice trying not to meet his eyes.

"Jacob." He said in a dead serious voice. "You'd better let nothing happen to her. Nothing." Jake nodded solemnly. I nervously got on the motorcycle and Embry placed the helmet on me.

"Well, uh see you later then?" He said softly. I didn't know what to say. So I just smiled at him. Jake plopped down and began to start the engine. My first instinct was to grab his waist. So I had something to cling to, but with Embry standing there…I decided to grab his shoulders.

"You ready?" Jake asked.

"Uh huh." I lamely replied. He laughed at my obvious nervousness and zoomed away. As soon as we were completely out of eyesight, I moved from causally keeping balance on the back of the motorcycle to clinging for my life. Jake skidded to a stop a bit away from my house.

"Embry is so going to kill me tomorrow." He muttered. We walked up to my house. My older brother flung the door open. I hid my smirk when I realized Jacob was a taller then Hunter.

"Hey Hunter, Jake just gave me a lift home cause it was really dark." I said stepping inside.

"See ya Cammie!" He said waving bye. I shut the door. _Here it comes…_

"What the hell Cammie! You take my car, ditch the party, then sneak out and go to a different one!" Hunter yelled my dad and sister filing into the room.

"You have got some explaining to do." My Dad said in his deep authoritive voice.

"Well uh-"

"You are so busted." Tanya laughed as she ran up the stairs.

"You see-"

"And who the hell was that motorcycle dude?"

"OK! I left because I was overwhelmed, sorry I took your car, I felt bad so I went to this teenager party thing like right next to the bonfire, and Jake told Tanya he'd take me home!" I spit out faster then lightning. My brother nodded glumly, he accepted my answer. My dad was contemplating my punishment.

"Well what do you think a good punishment would be?"

"Do I need one?" I whined. Like moving to a new state, school, and town wasn't enough.

"I think so. No food for a week?" He was joking. Failing at it, but joking. I was off the hook. I trudged up to my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed.

Werewolves-imprints-soul mates- high-speed motorcycle rides-naked boys. It was way to much for a sixteen year old to handle. I thought somebody come in my room.

"Sleeeeeeeeeeepy?" Tanya asked sounding like a five year old.

"yeah." I grumbled getting under the covers.

"Well, at least you get a day off before you start high school, college starts tomorrow at noon." She made a face. I laughed a little but then kicked her off my bed.

"Goodnight baby sister!" She said cheerfully. I groaned and put my head under my pillow.

-

"Waaaaaakke uuuuuuup!" Tanya sang out. I groaned and rolled over.

"Don't you have higher education to be learning?" I muttered. I was NOT a morning person. But somehow I got stuck in a family that's up at the crack of dawn religiously.

"You had a visitor." She said in the same sing song tone. I sat up automatically.

"A visitor? How could I have had a visitor? I don't know anybody here!" It was on of the werewolf boys I know it! Oh god is he still here?

"Calm down, it was only your secret boyfriend! Some dude named…Jake or Embry came to take you to school."

"Well which one was it Jake or Embry?"

"I dunno. But they left. Just thought I should let you know," She said leaving but not before she ripped off my sheets and pulled open my blinds.

Most of the day was spent on the couch, watching terrible Daytime TV.

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" I began to chant along. Boy boredom does weird stuff to you. I heard somebody come in the door. "If that's you Hunter you left your ramen on the stove so I ate it!" I heard husky laughter-and it wasn't Hunter's. Jake was laughing and Embry looking around frantically for me.

"CAMMIE!" He cried out joyfully and ran into the living room, he was running to hug me but I flinched so he halted

"What the-? Why are you here!" I blurted out, it came out meaner then it meant to be.

"You weren't at school, I was worried." Embry said looking relieved to see me. Well now I felt sort of bitchy-and like I was being stalked.

"Oh. Um, how'd you get in?"

"The door." Embry said gesturing to it. It wasn't knocked down or anything. Not to self, when home alone: lock door.

"So um, I was uh wondering if you'd to um…" He nervously shifted foot to foot. Jacob rolled his eyes and punched him.

"Spit it out."

"Do you want to come to this dinner thing at Sam and Emily's?" He slurred out, staring intently at me. I suddenly felt very shy. Dinner.

"Like tonight?" I asked. He nodded his head furiously. "I probably can…I'll have to ask…" He scooped me up in a hug.

"Thank you thank you!" He cried as I let out a yelp of surprise. "Sorry," He muttered, if his skin wasn't so dark he'd be bright red. I on the other hand have a much paler complexion(Mom wasn't an Indian) so I was like a tomato.

"Well, if you can come to the Uley's at 6." Jake said, he nodded his head towards the door. Embry looked at me again, with that same stare. I'm calling it his intense gaze. In the better light, his intense gaze looked rather troubled like while looking at me he was happy but fighting something off at the same time.

"Embry. We have to leave." Jake said seriously.

"well, bye!" I told him. He kept looking at me as Jake pulled him out the door.

"Cammie! Did you eat my ramen!" Wow, the boys had left not a second to soon.

"Er, yeah! Sorry!" I replied lamely, I was still a little shaken by the thirty second encounter with my 'soul mate'

"Hey, did you get invited to that dinner thingie at the Uley's?" My dad asked also coming in. How the hell did he find that out?

"Uh…uh"

"Yeah, Seth Clearwater is going to so I figure it would be ok for you to skip dinner with them." Damn, how'd they figure this out. Stupid werewolves conspiring against me.

"Ya I'm going I need to go get ready." I said running up the stairs. This will be an interesting night

**a bit of a filler chapter but it's needed for the story. Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAH! Appaerently begging people for reviews works! Thank you! And don't let this stop please, keep it up!! Oh and I just realised that Tanya is the name of a vampire. Total accident. Please ignore it because she won't be in this story.**

"Stupid boys, stupid dinner, stupid….freckles!" I grumbled on my way to the bathroom. My face was covered in freckles and I despised them.

"Somebody's in a bad mood." Tanya noted entering the bathroom with me.

"Ok, do you even go to college?"

"That is besides the point, why are you so pissy?" I sighed and began to wash my face.

" This guy, he asked me to this dinner thingie and now I have to go." I patted my face dry. She gave me a smile. "What?" I asked nervously.

"MAKE UP TIME!" She sang out running into her room then returning with a bag of make up.

"I hate make up!" well besides cover up. Cover up is God. "And you'll make me look like a whore!"

"No I won't! Ok, either YOU do YOUR make up and I'LL pick your outfit or you pick your outfit and I do your make up."

"Let her do your make up!" Hunter suggested from his room. This house was waaaaaay to small. I rolled my eyes and nodded. She let out a giggle and pulled out a brush.

-

"Open you're eyes more!"

"I can't! There's a stupid wand-thing that keeps poking them, so they close!"

"Well cut it out!"

"I can't! it's a natural reflex!" That was what basically the past two hours were like. I had tried on three faces. One was to trashy, the next was to girly and this one was getting a bit to painfull.

"Ok ok!! Now, all we have to do now is your hair!" She wouldn't let me see my self till she was totally done.

"I like my hair!" It was dark brown and it gently curled at the bottom.

"Fine, forget it." She spun my around "TAAA DAAAA!" . GOOD. I would never admitt it to Tanya but I liked it. I had only a bit of dark brown eyeliner on, and it made my normally dull brown eyes bright. I bit of copper colored eyeshadow that helped my eyes too. She lightly dusted my cheeks with cover up so my freckles didn't stick out as much and I had gooey stuff on my lips that tasted like strawberries.

"Stop licking your lips, you'll take the lip gloss off!" She scolded me.

"If you didn't want me to lick it off, why'd you choose a yummy flavor?" I laughed. She groaned. "I'll put on chapstick to make my lips shiny, if it's that important to you." She laughed to.

"Just put on your stupid outfit!" I had choosen a neon blue plaid shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

"Your lack of fashoin never fails to amaze me." I gave Tanya a look. She raised her hands in a 'don't shoot' manor. I put on my converse and looked expectantly at Hunter.

"What?" He asked looking up from the Mariners games.

"Aren't you going to drive me? I don't have access to a car." He turned back to the game

"Tanya's driving you." I let my mouth drop in shock. "I don't like the idea of my little sister going to dinner with people we've never met. So this is my way of protest." He shrugged and began to eat chips.

"You are so freakishly passive aggressive." I told him stealing some chips.

"CAAAAMMMMMIIEEEE! IT'S TIME TO LEEEEEAAAVVE!" She called from her car. I turned to Hunter and faked tears.

"I just want to let you know I love you and you were a great older brother."

"Ha ha." He said but he sounded more annoyed then amused. I went out to the garage were she was beeping the horn. I got into the car and she zoomed off.

"I need to buckle my seat belt!"I had to yell over the engine. She shrugged. The speed limit was 50 but the speedometer read 88.

"Tanya…

"We're here!" She schreeched to a halt. "See, if I'd gone 55 we would've gotten here in like ten minutes!" I was currently being choked by my seatbelt so I couldn't respond.

"Well now I'm early! It's soon rude to be early!"

"Well they've already seen us so you have to go." This will be so akward! Ug! I jumped out of the car and Tanya went zooming away. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello?" A woman opened the door. Her eyes brightened as soon as she saw me. "You must be Cammie" I was shocked how'd she know me?

"Yeah, that's me. Sorry I'm so early, it took a lot less time getting here then I expected." She waved her hand.

"It's no trouble! I'm Emily, Sam's in, come in!" I walked in and automatically smelled something delicious. I followed her into the kitchen were I saw literally a mountain of food.

"Whoa." Was all I said. She let out a laugh and nodded.

"Whoa is right, the boys eat like animals." We both started to laugh when she said that.

"That was terrible!" I laughed. She nodded laughing too. The door was opened.

"HELLLOOO?" A deep voice called. She smiled.

'That's Sam!" She said sounding like a fifteen year old with a brand new boyfriend, not a twenty year old with her fiance. She walked out of the room to greet him. More people must have come in because I heard more footsteps. And-oh shit, that must be my sister. It's my sister coming to humilate me. Oh shit. Were to hide, were to hide? A-HAH! I dove under the counter and curled up in a little ball.

"Hey wasn't Cammie in here…?" It wasn't my sister. Well this is just perfect. A boy ducked down and looked at me.

"Hey!" He said hiding a laugh.

"Hey." I responded as if I wasn't hiding under a counter.

"What are you doing under there?"

"I thought you were somebody else."

"Ah."

"You have rather dainty footsteps." A person I couldn't see started to howl with laughter. Smooth Cammie, smooth.

"Gee thanks." He mumbled.

"No! I mean I thought you were my sister!" This was not helping because the laughter got louder. Damn it why am I still on the ground? I got out and saw it was actually five people in the kitchen. One scowling because I thought he was a girl, two dying of laughter then Emily and Sam smiling at me.

"Wow from now on I'm refering to you as Bradette." One of the boys that was laughing said. The boy-Bradette-glared at him.

"Shut up Collin!"

"Come on Brady! We're just joking."

"Well I'm not laughing am I Seth?" Wait a minute, Seth Clearwater, He's the little bastard that got me into this!

"Uh Seth?" He turned and looked at me. "Uh, how'd my Dad know I was invited here?"

"I dunno.I might of mentioned it to my mom who might of mentioned it to your dad." He said innocently.

"Yes but who mentioned it to you? My dad knew about it when I had been told literally thirty seconds ago." He looked at me like I was missing something very important.

"Embry. Duh. He hasn't shut up about you!" I menatally kicked myself for the blush I felt coming.

"Oh."

"Come on boys out! No more harassing Cammie!" Emily said shooing them out. Sam looked down at her.

"Do I have to leave too?" He asked holding her.

"Yes." She said smiling. He gave her a kiss-or seven then left. "Hey you'd better get your food now, excuse my pun, but they really do eat like animals. There might not be enough left if you wait." She had enough food to feed an army but I took her word for it and got a little more then I knew I could eat-just in case.

"Hey Emily!" I heard a bunch more people enter. Jake, Quil, the previously naked boy and another boy I didn't know came in.

"Cammie! You made it!" Jake said. Ok it's official, that boy is always in a good mood.

"Yup. Hey guys." The previosly naked boy gave me an odd look. I automatically cast my eyes down. Jake noticed. "Have you to meet?" I glanced at him.

"Yeah." He said with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure we've SEEN each other before. Jake burst out laughing.

"Oh Yeah!" It's good to know that my humiliation causes joy to others.

"I'm Jared, that's Paul." The other boy introduced himself, well now I don't have to refer to him as naked boy. I smiled. I heard somebody angrily stomp in. How many people are coming to this thing?

"Stupid Sam, making me do partol _tonight_. Asshole." It was Embry. He clearly hadn't noticed anybody because he was talking to himself.

"Nice to see you to Em." Quil said making a couple people laugh. He looked up when he saw me his eyes brightened and he smiled so hard I thought his face would split.

"CAMMIE!" He cried ran up to me and gave me a huge hug, lifting me a good two feet off the ground.

"Waaaa!" I cried out not expecting it. He set me down gently.

"I've got to stop doing that." He said bitterly, like he was angry at himself.

"Oh um, it's fine just, uh, warn me first next time." I didn't really want to seem rude, especially because everybody here was convinced we were in love or whatever. His goofy grin came back.

"I'm really really happy you came."He told me. I wasn't so sure if I was happy to be here so I just smiled. I honestly think I've never been this quiet before.

"Hey dinner's ready!" Emily called. All the boys made mad dash to the kitchen.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Sam hollered making everybody stop. "Ladies first." Emily beamed and gave him a peck. GAH so much kissing!

"Come on Cammie!" Emily said cheerfully. We both sat down. I figured she'd want to sit by Sam, so I sat one down from her. The boys were all waiting in apprehension.

"I think you should release them." I told Emily. She began to laugh and motioned for the boys to come in. In a crazy whirlwind , the food was attacked and everybody scrambled to the table. I'm pretty sure I saw Embry shove Brady to the ground so he could get to me or maybe that was Seth that pushed Embry. Either way I ended up sitting inbetween Jake and Embry. It was rather uncomfortable.

"Hey Bradette throw me a muffin!" Seth asked with his mouthfull so it sounded more like "Ey Bwadete fwow mw a mwuffin"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped chucking a muffin in Seth's general direction.

"What the hell why is he Bradette?" Jake asked.

"Cammie thought he was a girl!" Collin laughed. They all started laughing.

"no! I didn't think he was girl! I just thought my sister had come back to humiliate me, but it was him!"

"Why would your sister do that?" Embry asked. I looked at him, his gaze still made me uneasy.

"You don't have older siblings do you?" Seth,Jake and Collin all laughed and nodded in agreement. I stayed silent most of the dinner, but nobody really noticed, except for Embry. He keepon staring at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I said suddenly. He looked surprized and embarassed. He shook his head.

"No, you have nothing on your face, why?"

"You keep staring at me!" Jake next to me chuckled and muttered something about 'She's a keeper'.

"No, I-I, its just, you're really pretty." He said his words getting quieter on each word. 'Oh'I thought. He had this outstanding ability to make me feel like a total bitch. I felt my face turn scarlett.

"ooooooh! Somebodies blushing!" Brady laughed. Embry glared at him. I blushed more. This has been by far the most awkward dinner of my life!

"Don't mind him, he's still bitter about the Bradette thing."Seth said throwing a fork at him. Unfourtunatly his aim is terribly so it went soaring right towards my head.

"AH!" I ducked under the table, but Embry's hand shot out and caught it right in front of my face. "Holy shit!" I nearly shouted over all of the noise.

"Wow Seth you're aim sucks!" Embry said laughing settting the fork down. It was folded up in a ball. He turned to me his eye were filled with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah thanks for that by the way."

My phone suddenly went off. Hot and Cold was my ring tone too.

"I, um, I need to get this." I was barely heard over the roar of the boys.

"SHUT UP!" Embry shouted.

"Uh-thanks." He nodded happily not taking his eyes off me.

"Hey?-Hi Tanya I swear the house had better be on freaking fire-oh, well is dad ok?-cool, cool.-well sure I'll just come home on my car oh yeah that's right I don't have one" I snapped. Everybody looked at me odd. I guess my whole shy and quiet girl thing was shot now.

"I can take you home!" Embry volunteered eagarly.

"Uh scratch that Tanya I've got a rid-no I'm not gonna-EW!-EW! Should I remind you that I met him yeasterday-I'm hanging up now." I shuddered and shut my cell. Embry was eagarly standing up ready to go. Everybody else was staring at me.

"My sister, um apparently my dad had a panic attack, he's fine but he wants me home. So see ya later." I gave an awkward wave.

"BYE CAMMIE!" Everybody yelled and attack their food again. I walked toward Embry and he grabbed my hand and lead me to his pick up quickly openned my door and helped me in. He ran around and jumped back in.

"Do you like rock?" He asked out of nowhere.

"yeah, of course why?" He turned on the radio and the Stones came on.

"Just didn't want to listen to something you didn't want to."

"So if I said I liked, whats a terrible band, the Jonas Brothers, you would listen to that?" He shrugged.

"I wouldn't nesicarrily enjoy it but if it made you happy, well yeah I would."

"huh." He chuckled a bit. "What?"

"huh" He said tring to sound like me. "That's all I get 'huh'"

"I so don't sound like that." I pouted "And now that's all you get."

"Sorry." He said sounding honestly sorry. He reached over and grabbed my hand. I must have looked freaked out because he automatically pulled away. "SORRY! THAT WAS STUPID!" He skidded to stop and parked.

"I'm sorry I just, its just, ugh when I'm around you I want to protect you and I want to make sure you're safe and I just-GAH I'm so stupid." He punched the dashboard leaving an indent

"Whoa! Embry calm down!" I hesitantly patted his arm. "Its ok. Just, just don't destroy the car." He let out husky laugh.

"Yeah, bringing you home in a half torn apart truck is not the best idea is it."

"No, I'm pretty sure my dad would shoot you." He started the car again and the rest of the ride was silent. When we stopped at my house he dashed out of the car to open my door again.

"So you are going to school tomorrow?" He asked helping me out. I don't know why but I blushed again. I gave him a nod not trusting my voice. "Ok, cool. I'll see you then."

"My brother's driving me!" I blurted out. He looked disapointed. "It's sort of a tradition we have." He looked destroyed.

"oh. Ok." He smiled. "See you at school then."

**FINALLY this had been a bitch to type because of the holidays. Please don't abondon me! Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please please excuse the gaps between updates, please review and let me know people are actually reading this!**

Ok apparently my dad never had a panic attack; he just wanted me to come home. And after about two hours of arguing and yelling about how unnecessary it was to trick your daughter into coming home, we decided that the next time I wanted Dad to come home early from something I could fake a broken arm. Seems fair to me. But what's not fair at all is the time the stupid school starts! It starts a 7:30! So I have to wake up at 6!Now I realize that plenty of schools are like this, but it is still UNFAIR.

"Hunter! Where is my shirt?" I screamed as I struggled to stay awake and get dressed at the same time.

"How the hell should I know?" He yelled back. I groaned and grabbed my new Grateful Dead shirt; it was green and had the band insignia and a concert date. I put on Bailey jeans and my green converse.

"Lets go!" I called as he slowly turned on the car.

"Since when do you enjoy school?"

"I don't, but I want to be able to find all of my classes so I won't be lost." The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet until I turned on the radio.

_I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say-_ I automatically changed it.

_Long as we can stand together love will find a way gonna make a new-_ I changed it again the last thing I want to think about right now is love

_All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love love-_ You have got to be kidding me.

"Um excuse me miss radio Nazi but can you pick a station already?" Hunter snapped.

"Whatever you pick a station then." We finally settled on a pop station so we had to listen to Miley Cyrus all the way to school. We parted without even a goodbye, I headed towards my Study hall class room B14 and Hunter went towards the gym. I felt like teasing him for having PE first period but I was too tired. It was a typical classroom. The teacher had his feet on the desk reading a book. There was a goth boy with a moehawk, a girl listening to her I-pod and one of the pack boys. Either Jared or another one (they all basically look the same). He smiled at me and motioned for me to come over. I hesitated and before I could move a girl tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you Cammie Greenwood?" She had long, long black hair and bangs. She had green-rimmed glasses and a cute tunic like shirt over skinny jeans.

"Yea, are you a mind reader?" The girl laughed and sat down, I sat down too, giving Jared or who ever a little shrug.

"No, I'm Anne Forlorn my dad and your dad were like best friends, so I got your Christmas card from last year and recognized you." She said. I put my head on the desk.

"You got that horrible picture of me? Oh God!" Anne let out a laugh. But then she leaned in to whisper.

"Hey, do you know why those boys keep glancing at you?" I turned around and saw that Jake and Quil had joined Jared. Jake gave a little wave and Quil motioned for me to come over. I turned back to Anne.

"um, no idea." I felt a little bad, but what was I supposed to say. _Oh them, they're in this pack of werewolves my assumed true love is in._ Then I realized why the kept motioning for me to come over. Embry was in this class. He looked slightly miserable but as soon as his eyes fell on me he smiled so big I thought his face would break. In less then a second he was sitting next to me.

"Hi Cammie!" He said excitedly. "I can't believe we're in the same class!" Anne gave me an odd look.

"Yeah, pretty lucky huh?" When I said lucky he looked like a kid on Christmas.

"What are your other classes, maybe we're in more together." He said his excitement level had only gone up. Anne was giving him an 'I was talking to her too' glare.

"Um, I'm in Honors Math, then Honors English, AP Euro, French two uh…"

"I'm in French two too!" Anne said butting in. Embry gave her a startled look; I guess he didn't notice her…

"Cool, it'll be good to know somebody." I gave her a smile. I got out my schedule and looked at it. "Then I have lunch, PE, Science then Journalism."

"We're in lunch together!" Embry said happily. "We can sit by-"

"Mr. Call please go to your regular seat." The teacher said. Embry gave him a glare. Mr. Jones returned it. "NOW!" Embry grumbled then stood up and sat down by the pack. Mr. Jones adjusted his glasses and his belt then stood up and announced. "We have a new student today, Cameron Greenwood." Everybody looked at me. I gave a little wave.

"Call me Cammie." I muttered.

"Cammie, that is your new _permanent_" He eyed Embry and the pack. "-seat. You can listen to your pod eyes or do whatever." Everybody turned back to his or her things, except for Embry. I looked at him and gave him a little shrug. Anne nudged me.

"I'm in your AP Euro class too. You'll like Mr. Aiello." The bell rang and Embry appeared at my side.

"Where's your next class?"

"Uh-A31." Jake and Quil also came up to me.

"To the Math Hallway!" Jake announced as we started to walk. I had to jog to keep up with them.

"What the heck Cammie we kept telling you to come over by us so you could sit by Embry." Quil said like I KNEW that it would be my new permanent seat.

"Uh-I was talking to this girl, Anne, and its rude to just walk away!" I replied.

"Hey what's done is done, I'm just glad I get to see you sometime during the day." Embry gave me a smile, I wasn't sure if I wanted to return it.

"So are you guys in this class too?"

"Are you kidding?" Jake laughed "We all suck at math!"

"Then why are you taking me to my class?" They all gave me a look. Oh yeah super in love boy. "Er..I meant…"

"Here we are!" Quil said luckily breaking the totally awkward silence.

"So I'll see you after class?" Embry asked hopefully.

"Uh…" Saved by the bell. Damn I love that thing.

**I'm incredible sorry for the long time between my last update, I broke my arm then moved…so please forgive me.**


End file.
